The prophecy
by Calling Autumn Fall
Summary: Cale Tucker needs Ariel Triton and Jim Hawkins in order to fulfill the prophecy and destroy the crystal ball. Meanwhile the closiers are hunting them to be able to take over both humans and atlantians.
1. prolouge

**The Prophecy, prologue**

Long ago, when Earth was still young, six young men from the city of Atlantis found a crystal orb that gave them the power to help the less fortunate and the poor. But they abused their position, took over the world, enslaved it's people and killed anyone who stood up against them.  
>They called themselves The Closiers and ruled the Underworld for hundreds of years, but because of their power, they could not grow old.<br>One of them was was both human and atlantian. He did not like how his life had turned out and committed suicide. Before his death he created two magical things that after his departure were called the holy items. These things would enable them to dominate the human kind too. These two items were the chain of illumination and the staff of dominance. Later he got disgusted by their power and because he could not destroy them, he hid them with a family he knew as a child. The family was referred to protection, and they were called The Protectors.  
>The crystal orb was not only the source of The Closiers' power, it also possessed the power to predict it's receivers' fates.<br>The prophecy about The Closiers' fate sounded like this:

"After a hundred years, when the Mayans' count of days will end, the only remaining survivor of The Protector's family will try to carry out his legacy to destroy the crystal orb.  
>For his mission, he will need the help of two people. A human girl with flaming red hair and sapphire blue eyes and an antlantma boy with chestnut brown hair and stormy eyes.<br>If the mission succeeds, The Closiers will lose their powers and be destroyed. If the mission fails however, the two worlds will fall under the Closiers' domination forever."


	2. Chapter 1

**The prophecy, Chapter 1**

Ariel lay on her bed and wept with sorrow.  
>She had just returned from the hospital and the wounds and scars were still fresh on her hands and face. It was like the crash had swept away her desire to live.<br>Her flaming red hair was brown and hard of solidified blood. There was a blind blizzard outside her window and the tangled branches fought in the wind. It was as if nature was trying to show her sympathy by tapping the rhythm of her heartbeat on the window.  
>She awoke the next morning when delicate snowflakes melted on her cheek. The window lock, which had always been rather loose, had detached itself and flew up in the storm.<br>When she got up to close the window she saw her reflection the mirror.  
>She was a mess. Her blue eyes were red and swollen from all the crying and there were small bruises at different places on her face.<br>She looked at her hands and couldn't remember why there were cuts on them, or why she was still in the same clothes from... last night!  
>The thought struck her like lightning.<br>The bright light that appeared from the dark and her desperate attempts to shout for help when she lay paralyzed of fear in the snow.  
>She shook her head and stepped out of bed.<br>She walked out to the hallway and smelled freshly baked pancakes. She decided that she wasn't ready to meet anyone today and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
>She cried silent tears as the warm water struck her face. She dried up, dressed and walked down the stairs. She almost fainted when she saw the newspaper on the coffee table, the title explained everything:<p>

_"Freak car accident, only one survivor!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Prophecy, Chapter 2**

Cale raised a broken mirror and cleaned up the glass pieces with his hand.  
>The world was gray and broken.<br>Everything was gone away.  
>It would be impossible to live now.<br>After fighting in the dark the previous night, his blonde hair had become almost gray from dust. He wanted to cry his eyes out, but it would be a disgrace to the hard concrete walls of the world he lived in.

After the events of the previous night, he expected The Closiers to come any time now to catch him.  
>He had to flee, but where?<br>He had to find the human mentioned in the prophecy, the girl with flaming red hair and sapphire blue eyes in order to destroy the orb and eliminate these monsters who destroyed his life.  
>He put the magic chain around his throat and found a strange feeling going through his body.<p>

As he climbed up the tunnel, the magic chain began to glow in the dark. He crawled through the tunnel, and when he got between the two worlds, he remembered what his grandfather had said once; "The atlantman boy lives with his family in the human world."  
>Cale decided to look for the girl first, and then find the hybrid. He climbed out of the tunnels, into the human world, and saw the sun for the first time. It was beautiful, and he got so drowned in it's beauty that he almost didn't see the red haired girl that was about to throw herself off the cliff.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**The Prophecy, Chapter 3**

They were gone forever.  
>She didn't want to live anymore. She ran off, went to her secret place. There was a high rock above the sea. A high cliff that went off into the sharp rocks in the sea. Below the edge, there was a large hole, where she often sat for hours to get away from the world when everything seemed impossible.<br>This moment was just like that. She often pondered throwing herself over the edge but couldn't do it. After about two hours, she decided to join her family in heaven.

She leaned back and looked at the stalactites in the ceiling. They were beautiful, and they blew courage in her chest so she stood up.  
>She looked down and saw the sharp stones below her. Soon she would be with her sisters, mother and father.<p>

The glowing rays of the sunset shone in her eyes so she almost couldn't see. Suddenly she heard a fumble from inside the cave. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the dark night had taken over. She was about to jump when she heard a confident voice saying out of the dark;  
>"You shouldn't do that, there's a whole nation depending on you."<p>

She turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and a weird necklace that glowed in the dark. He looked about a year older than she was.  
>Then he added;<p>

"I'm Cale by the way, Cale Tucker, Nice to meet you. Now will you please step away from the edge."

Ariel shook her head.

"No! I can't do this anymore. They're gone, I don't want to live anymore."

Then she realized that the Cale of course had no idea of what she was talking about so she sat down on the edge and explained to him what happened to her and her family.

"We were driving home from a birthday party at our friend's house. There was a storm outside. My mom died when I was young, so it was just my dad, my sisters and I. Then suddenly a bright light came out of the dark and the car turned over. I guess it was a car, but I never saw it. Then everything went dark. I can't remember anything until I was trying to shout, but something was holding me back so i could't breath. After that, everything's a blur."

She dried the tears in her eyes and added;

"this morning, I found out they are all.."

She choked on the last word, so Cale , who had sat down beside her said it for her, pain obvious in his shaking voice

"dead"

Ariel burst out in tears and dug herself into his chest.

"My family is dead too" he then said.

"but that was no accident, and I think your family's death wasn't any coincidence either."

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked him.

"Have you ever heard about Atlantis?''

Ariel shook her head and he kept on talking.

"My world is ruled by cruel men who call themselves The Closiers. Many years ago, they found a crystal orb that gave them the power to destroy and to create. So they forced my people to slavery and killed anyone who stood up to them."

Ariel gasped and said:

"That's horrible, isn't there any way to stop them?"

Cale sighed.

"That's what I need you for, you see, there is a prophecy about their fate. It says that a member from the protectors family, my family, a human girl with flaming red hair and sapphire eyes and a hybrid, an atlantman. I was kind of hoping, that you could help me."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Prophecy, Chapter 4**

In a dark hall of the golden palace, five dark creatures were sitting at a long table.  
>The darkest one broke the silence by saying.<p>

"We have the staff, but it is no use to us unless we reach the magic chain too"

"But that boy escaped with it, and we all know that according to the prophecy, we must get both the human and the hybrid before he reaches them, otherwise it's there for us" said the doubtful one full of fear.

"Frollo, we simply have to find them and we got ourselves the last one" said the one with the snake face and then added;

"plus, I haven't seen Kida for a long time, I think we should pay her a visit." He said and smirked.

Jim looked out the window, waiting for his father to come home from work.  
>He was planning a trip with his friends and had to get permission from his father to go.<br>His mother had already given him her approval and was beginning to pack up his stuff.  
>His father worked as a miner and came always home at 2 pm.<br>Suddenly he saw something thrash in the trees. He ran out to welcome his father and get an answer to if he could go or not.

He heard from within the bush a low breath and a whisper. The sight shocked him, but out of the bushes came his father, all bloody and had a wound on the chest.

"Mom, come quickly!" He called.  
>His mother ran out of the kitchen but just got out to hear her husbands last words.<p>

"Kida, they're here" he whispered so low that they barely heard him.  
>"Go, hide. You must protect him at all costs. As far as I know, he is the last one."<p>

"Mom, What is he talking about? And who are they?" Jim asked his mother desperately.

"Do you remember the magic land I used to tell you about when you were a kid?" She asked him as they hurried inside the house.  
>Jim nodded, "The Underworld" he said and she continued.<br>"That world is real, I was born there, but when The Closiers took over it, my family and I fled from there.

We stayed with your father's family and he and I fell in love. Then we had you, and we knew we could never go back to Atlantis."

"But why are they going after us?" Jim asked his mother with concern.

"It's very rare to find a hybrid, because of how separate the two worlds are. The Closiers need you to conquer the human world too."  
>They rushed towards the door but when they opened them, four shady men with black cloaks were waiting for them outside.<p>

"Good to see you Kida" one of them said and grinned a sinister smile. His teeth were yellow and badly tampered and his face was like a snakes.  
>"It's been long since last time" Said another one.<p>

"The closiers" His mother mumbled in great desperation.  
>Kida and Jim slowly walked backwards as the four men entered their house. Two of them grabbed Kida and held her in a firm grasp.<p>

"Whatever they do Jim, don't help them, stay strong!" she stammered. The man with the snake-like face drew a staff out from his cloak and pointed it to her eyes. Suddenly, her body started to glow. Somehow it turned blue and her eyes were far off and dreamy. The men let go of her and she was lifted up in the air by some invisible force. And then, she disappeared into thin air.

"Gag the boy, we don't want him to call anyone while we bring him to Atlantis." Jim got confused, "wait, what happened? Where is my mom? What are you..?" He didn't get any further because one of the men put a bad smelling piece of cloth into his mouth so he couldn't speak.

The men picked him up and dragged him out of the house. They walked for a long time and every time Jim tried to get loose one of the men hit him at the back of his head.

"Don't help them!"  
>His mother's last words kept echoing in his head. "Be strong" he thought as he tried to break free for one last time.<br>He shook the men off his arms and started to run. He had no idea where he was going, just kept on running. Once he looked back to see if the men were still chasing him.

That he shouldn't have done, but because of that, he didn't see a large stone lying in the grass and stumbled on it. He rolled a few feet before two of the men jumped on him and kept him trapped in the grass. The man with the snake face grinned.  
>"Did you really think you could escape, from us?" he said and laughed. He then directed his words to the others.<br>"We have to go with him, the girl was already gone."

"What girl?" Jim asked. "WHAT GIRL?"

The only answer he got was a hit in the head and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Prophecy, Chapter 5**

Cale and Ariel bickered as they walked through the tunnels. "How far are these tunnels? What does that necklace do? Why does it glow like that?"  
>Ariel was curious and because Cale didn't answer her, she just kept on asking.<p>

Cale was getting wreally frustrated so he turned around and yelled at her.  
>"Ok this isn't working, I can't listen to you blabbering out your wits like there's no tomorrow, well Ariel listen to this: if you don't stop talking they'll find us and then actually there won't be any tomorrow!"<p>

He breathed shortly, turned from her and started walking faster. Ariel didn't understand a thing. No tomorrow? What did he mean?  
>"Wait a minute, no tomorrow? What do you mean, and who are they?" Suddenly they heard voices, Cale gasped.<p>

"They're here" he mumbled. "Come on, I'll tell you everything later, now we just got to hide." They found a crack in the tunnel walls and barely got into it when the four men came marching down the tunnels.

They carried a boy between them. The boy looked to be about fifteen years old, he had chestnut brown hair bound back in a ponytail, he had a golden, round earring in his left ear and he seemed to be knocked out. Ariel knew that boy, he went to school with her.

"Jim!" She whispered. "You know him? Cale asked."  
>He goes to my school." Ariel said and as she tried to get out of the crack she said: "We have to stop them!"<p>

"NO" Cale almost yelled, he looked around and then whispered: "You can't stop them, they're the most powerful men in all Atlantis. We don't have anything to stop them with. They killed my family last night without any hesitation and they won't hesitate to kill me too." His eyes reflected anger and Ariel could almost see the fire burning inside his soul.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Prophecy, Chapter 6**

Jim woke up when the door slammed back.  
>He heard footsteps fading as he tried to figure out what he was doing there and why his hands were chained to the wall. Where was he?<br>He was supposed to be on a trip to the Grand Canyon with his best friends, not chained to a wall in some cell.

He looked around. This wasn't like any "room" he'd ever seen. The walls were made of stone, but the ceiling had markings, like shiny blue rose pedals, all over it. The door was made of stone, and the lock had those similar blue markings all over it.

In the middle of the room, a pillow floated on thin air like a ball held up by a wind blower. The pillow was carrying a blue crystal orb. Jim thought he heard voices inside it, but he tried to shake that crazy thought off his mind. He tried to break the chains but it was like that when he pulled them, they got stronger. The chains drained his powers, and whatever they were. But it was like those chains were some kind of magic, dark magic.

Jim thought of his mother and her eyes. What had that staff done to her? She just vanished into thin air, like steam.  
>"Don't help them!" She had said. But how could he help them? What did they want with him?<p>

Jim was ripped from his thoughts when a man with blue fiery hair and pointy teeth walked into the room.  
>He had pale skin and his eyes were almost yellow. He was wearing a sort of black clothing with skull pins in it.<p>

"You can try and try, but those chains are enchanted, and no matter how you struggle, they won't break. And you have to keep your powers until we bring your girlfriend down here. What was her name again? Ariel wasn't it? You know you talk an awful lot in your sleep. Mommy mommy what do they want with me? Boohoo.." He said and laughed right into Jim's face.

Jim got so mad that he almost ripped his arms off when he tried to break the chains one last time. He felt a cold sting in his chest. The man was right, those chains were enchanted and they were actually draining his power, whatever that was.

"I'm Hades by the way, and you are?" Jim felt surprised. Those men went to an awful lot of trouble to kidnap him, but they didn't even know his name? What was that? Jim shook his head. "I'm not going to help you. Whatever you do to me. I won't do anything for you."

"Oh that's a shame. I was kind of hoping, you know, if you want to see your little mama again"  
>Jim's heart started pounding. "What do you mean?"<p>

Hades started walking around. "You see, if you help us, by creating as many chains like these, and the staff you obviously saw my friends use last night, we would be able to bring your mother back. But we can't do it if you won't help us." Hades said with a frown.

These last words blew courage in Jim's chest. "I'll do it, whatever you say, if I can see my mother again. Please I'll do anything." Hades smiled. "Good, I'll be here first thing in the morning."

Hades walked out of the room smiling. The others were waiting on the hallway. "Did he buy it?" Frollo asked. "Of course he did." Hades said and smirked. "Now we just have to get that girl and everything will be perfect." The closiers gathered their stuff and walked together towards the dark halls of the golden palace.


	8. chapter 7

**The Prophecy, Chapter 7**

Cale lead Ariel through dark alleys and poor neighborhoods but wherever they went, everybody seemed to recognize them. Ariel got frightened every time someone said: "look, that's the girl with the red hair," and she kept close to Cale every step of the way.

"So where are we going?" she finally managed to ask, when they were approaching a road that seemed to be the main street through the city. "Shh," he whispered, "they're here."

"Who's here? The Closiers?" Ariel stretched up to try to see but Cale pulled her down.  
>"No, earlier this week, a troop was sent to El Dorado to bring in more culture" He said the last words in deep sarcasm.<p>

"Of course that was just a cover up for the real reason. They were looking for someone." Ariel's face got darker. "Jim, they were looking for Jim!"

Cale nodded. "And now they're back, because they found him in the human world." They watched a black carriage with bars on the windows and black horses riding in front of it go by.

"But if they didn't find Jim in El Dorado, then who's in that carriage?" Ariel asked. Cale swallowed a big chunk in his throat. "Slaves."

Ariel watched the carriage as the horses drew it up a hill that lead to the golden palace.  
>"So are we going there? To the palace?" Ariel asked Cale with caution because of a little teardrop she saw running down his cheek. Cale blew courage in his chest and took a deep breath.<p>

"No, not yet. We have to make a few stops along the way, and we start over there." He pointed to a shop across the street with a blue door and a sign that said

_At Merlin's_


	9. Chapter 8

**The Prophecy, Chapter 8**

A week ago in a far away city, running by dark alleys and pitiful places, there was a teenage girl. Her name was Chel. She looked to be about eighteen or nineteen years old, with dark flowing hair and poofy lips.

She wore a strapless top with pink stripes and and she had cloth wrapped around her hips. She kept looking back like there was someone chasing her, and she held a golden sphere tight to her chest.

_I have to find Miguel and Tulio!_ She kept thinking on and on, and in between she looked back to see if she was still being chased. Suddenly she didn't hear the footsteps anymore and the only thing she saw was her only shadow.

She ran to the back of the god's temple and climbed the stairs from there so no one could see her. When she reached the top of the temple, she saw where Miguel and Tulio were sleeping on their mattresses.

She ran to them. "Miguel! Tulio!" she whispered as she poked Tulio and pulled his hair. "What's going...?" Tulio started but Chel covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, quiet! Listen, you must get out of El Dorado, NOW!" Chel stood up and started to gather their stuff to take with them. Then Miguel woke up. He sat up and lit a lamp. Chel ran to him and blew the lamp out.

"Miguel, didn't you hear what I just said?" Miguel rubbed his eyes. "No, what did you say?" Chel rolled her eyes and moaned. "You, we are in big trouble" she stumbled. Tulio rubbed the back of his neck. "Why? Did they find out we're not gods?"

There was fear in Chel's eyes and she whispered "No. Worse. The troops from Atlantis are here." Neither Miguel nor Tulio understood her. "Who? From where?" They stumbled on the words.

Chel took their hands and lead them to the back of the temple. She explained it to them as they ran down the stairs. "Have you ever heard of Atlantis? Of course you haven't, you are humans. Well boys, El Dorado isn't the only city in The Underworld. There is another city called Atlantis. In Atlantis there are men who call themselves The Closiers. They rule The whole Underworld but their headquarters is in Atlantis so they send troops of soldiers every month to gather gold and, slaves."

Tulio got scared. "Did you say slaves?" But Chel ignored him. "And now they're here. They've already gone to Chief Tannabok and now they're after you."

Miguel and Tulio looked at each other in fear. "But why are they after.." Miguel got quiet. He already knew the answer.  
>'<em>They were gods!'<em>  
>Tulio turned around and asked: "Well, I have one question, if they're after us because we're gods, then, why are you running?"<p>

Chel got frustrated, she didn't want to tell them the story but she had to. "Because one of The Closiers, well, he likes me. Last time when he was here, I was his servant. He used to hit on me all the time, and I hate it! I hate him! And so, when he went back to Atlantis, he said that he would come back to me and take me to his home, in Atlantis!" Chel's voice broke and she got quiet for a few minutes.

Miguel and Tulio silently told each other to talk to her but neither of them wanted to. They weren't really experienced in girl talk. Tulio rushed himself to be able to walk beside her and he tried to talk to her with the voice he talked with when he first met her. "So, do you want to go to Atlantis with him?"

Chel looked at him in disgust. "Eew no! He's like three hundred years old!"She froze when she heard a voice behind her saying: "Now Chel that's not a nice thing to say. I'm only two hundred and fifty."

Soldiers jumped out from the shadows and grabbed Miguel and Tulio. They held them and put them into handcuffs that cuffed them to their shoulders. "Now look what we have here."

A man wearing a black cloak pointed a sword to their necks. "'The gods'I presume?"  
>Chel started backing into the shadows trying to leave. She knew that locked up in Jafar's room, she couldn't help her friends.<p>

She tried to run away but Jafar's magic kept her in place. It was like there was an invisible wall on her every side and she could barely move. "Let them go, Jafar, it's me you want. They aren't the ones you're looking for, the aren't the.."

Jafar grabbed her arm, "Oh shut up Chel I already talked to your Chief, and he told me eveything. Those are your gods and you three are coming with us to Atlantis no matter if you like it or not."

Chel panicked and looked to her friends."You'll have to drag me to Atlantis. I am not coming with you Jafar!" The tall man in the cloak took her and held her tight. He whispered in her ear so harshly that it resembled like a hiss from a snake. "Now listen to me Chel, if you don't go with me, I will personally guarantee that those two will be executed on the most brutal way you have ever seen."

Chel tried to stretch away for him as long as she could. _Executed? That means, he knows they're not gods! _ Tears started flowing from her eyes when she tried to be strong and said to Jafar. "Okay, I'll go with you, but with one condition. You will not harm Miguel and Tulio at any cost and I wish to be with them, not your chambers or whatever you set up for me."

In a big surprise, Jafar nodded his head in approval and then started ordering his men around. "You five, go gather gold, you six take our prisoners to the wagon and you," He pointed his words to Chel. "You are coming with me." He took her arms and dragged her to The Closier's carriage.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Prophecy, Chapter 9**

Jim was lost in thought. _What do they want me for? They don't even know my name. How am I going to help them?_  
>He didn't know that the answers to his endless pit of questions were about to walk through the stone door.<p>

* * *

><p>She kept running, and running, forwards, towards her freedom, away from her captor.<br>_Where is that godforsaken door!_ She kept thinking as she ran through dark hallways and got held up at doors she couldn't open.

She ran past many big halls until she came across a hallway where there was only one door, but a table and many chairs in front of it. She ran to it, determined to open every door she came across, to examine this huge palace and to see if there were any exits at all.

She had a bit of a shock when she saw that there was no doorknob, only a lock that had blue markings all over it. She looked through the lock and saw a teenage boy, about three years younger than she was, chained to the wall.

She tried pushing the door but it didn't even stir. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and she panicked.  
><em>I have to get through that door!<em> she thought to herself, while she tried everything to open that door. The footsteps came closer and closer. Then she thought of something. Even she thought it was mad and it wouldn't work at all, she tried it.

She pressed her thumb to the lock, and to her surprise, the door flung open. She ran inside and shut the door. She sighed and leaned towards the door, acknowledging the boy, chained to the wall, whose eyes were wide open, staring at the girl who just invaded the room. He tried to move towards her, but then he remembered the chains around his arms, and let the thought go.

The girl moved towards him. She seemed awkward in some way. „Is anyone coming here soon?" she asked, somewhat frightened of the answer she got. „I don't know, what time is it?" his question seemed to get the girl out of balance. Even though she knew that he was, even for his young age, a prisoner, it startled her that he had been here so long that he didn't even know what time it was.

„It's around five o'clock in the afternoon, why?" she asked him. He sighed. „That man Hades is coming in the morning" The girl froze, CRAP! That Hades is one of them, he'll probably tell Jafar, and then Miguel and Tulio are dead for sure!

„I have to get out of here!" she mumbled and ran to the door. It didn't move. She tried to press her finger to the lock multiple times but the hard, cold stone door wouldn't stir. She sighed, made her way across the room and sat down next to the boy.

„Sorry about that, I guess I'm staying here then. " She said in a tone that said she had given up. „Yeah, well there's not much I can do about it." The boy told her and smirked. „I'm Jim by the way. Jim Hawkins." He held his hand out to her. „Chel" she said, took his hand and shook it.

Then something weird happened. A light lit inside their little handshake and went through their bodies. They couldn't move for a few seconds. It was like the chains around Jim's wrists were alive. It was like the chains were snakes. They wrapped around their arms like cobras readying for an attack and crushed him.

Chel tried to let go of his hand, but it was like they were glued together. She couldn't even move her fingers. The light blinded their eyes and flashed around for a few more seconds. Then everything went back to normal. If you could say it was normal.

The chains fell to the ground, dead, and the light died, leaving Jim and Chel alone in the dark room. Chel pulled in her hand, trying not to scream when she looked to the inside of her palm. She looked to Jim, who was looking at his hand, experiencing the exact same thing. She tried to examine it, with no results, because it burned whenever she tried to touch it.

Then they faced the facts. It was no use. They'd have to live with the new markings inside their hands. Burning at touch, the blue rose bloomed in their hands, and would do, forever.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Prophecy, Chapter 10**

„Where are we?" Ariel asked Cale as they walked into the shaded shop.  
>It was smaller than she had expected, wood carvings and teapots were gently placed on shelves, here and there along the room. In the middle, there was a small round table with white clothing on it, at least, sometime it had been white because it was greased and disgusting.<p>

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds, checking out the old teapots and carvings, until an old man in a long blue ‚kind of a dress' with a long white beard that almost touched his toes.

„You're at my place" he said with a spark of excitement in his voice.  
>„Hello I'm Merlin" he said with a grin. He must have noticed Ariel's hesitation to take his hand because a few second later he laughed and said; „Oh I don't bite, sit down, sit down. I hear you're the one that is going to free us from this horrible situation."<p>

Ariel hesitated again. „Well that's what people are telling me." She fumbled and glanced at Cale who was sitting next to her, poking a small teacup that was placed on the table. Merlin's eyebrows lifted and his eyes fluttered to Cale „He hasn't told you anything has he?" he asked her as he took her hand from across the table. „Well, can you tell me what I am supposed to do?" she asked desperately and covered her face in her hands.

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulders. „I can't tell you, but I can show you." He said softly, stood up and walked to a room behind the counter. He came back a few minutes later with a piece of a paper.

"This," he put it on the table next to Cale that flinched in surprise.  
>„This is the only thing you need to know. Cale, my boy, care to demonstrate?" Cale, who had been lost in thought looked up. „Huh?" he said and the old man rubbed his eyes.<p>

„Oh never mind. So sweetheart, have you ever heard of Frederick Clayton?" Ariel shook her head. „Well darling, you are about to hear the story of a troubled young man." He cleared his throat and started the story.

„Frederick Clayton was one of the six men who found the crystal orb, The closiers. He was the one who created the holy items, the staff of dominance and the necklace of illumination. Cale here has it around his neck. But, he was also the one that didn't like his position, so he tried to destroy the holy items, but to destroy them, he had to take away their powers, and to do that, he needed to destroy the crystal orb.  
>Now the other men in his alliance, wouldn't let him destroy the only thing that gave them power, so they killed him. They tried to spread the word that he had gone mad and killed himself, but that is a joke. Everyone knows the truth now, even children."<p>

Ariel peered her eyes at Merlin, „So you're telling me that I have to destroy the orb?" Merlin nodded. „yes, but that is a very complicated process, so I am going to tell you all the details first. So, before Clayton died, he gave the necklace to the protector's family,"

Merlin pointed to Cale, who was examining a wood carving of a raven that stood on the shelve. „He provided me with the formula to destroy the orb, before he went after the staff, that a certain Closier had in his belongings. Clayton never returned from that mission."

Merlin handed the paper over to Ariel and she stuck it in her left pocket. In her right, she had a certain newspaper article, the one she had read this morning. She took Cale's hand, hugged the old wizard in gratitude and they disappeared into the dark.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Prophecy,Chapter 11**

Jim Hawkins was not the kind of guy to be cooped up inside a stone cell, with nothing to do but watch the crystal orb on the pillow in front of him. Chel was asleep so he had no one to talk to.

Everything was completely silent.

Suddenly he heard a fumble outside the door.  
>Footsteps.<br>The door opened and two of the people he had seen at his home walked in. One of them was the man with the snake staff that made his mother disappear. The other one was Hades, the man from last night.

Jim glared at the staff while Chel rose from her slumber, a bit groggy and then her eyes widened in shock.  
>"NO!"<br>The man with the staff grinned and hurried over to her. He' grabbed her arm and was about to drag her off when something stopped him. He saw the markings in her hand.  
>The blue rose.<p>

"You idiot! You took his hand?"  
>She looked at him, frightened and he tossed her to the floor. Hades looked at her, shocked and then his face became unreadable.<p>

"As long as Jim is here, she can't go anywhere, let her be as she is. Now on to buisness."  
>Jim's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the two men, waiting for their order.<p>

Hades whispered something to the snake faced man and he left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a set of chains. He chained Chel to the wall opposite from Jim, obviously annoyed about having her stuck there.  
>Jafar wanted the girl for his own.<p>

"Where are Miguel and Tulio?" She shouted at him. He snarled. "The vermin you insisted immunity for? Oh, they are not far away from here. The dungeons I believe are a very nice place to be right now."

"You bastard! You said they wouldn't get hurt!" She screamed at him, trying the consistansy of the chains.  
>"I said I wouldn't hurt them, we never made a deal about their living compartments."<p>

"I want them here!"

Jafar smirked, "you, my lady are in no position to demand things."  
>His face fell when the boy who was chained to the wall behind them said slowly:<br>"But I am."

* * *

><p>When Miguel and Tulio had been chained to the wall facing the door, the two Closiers were starting to get anticipated.<br>"Now, if you want to see your mother again, you're going to have to work for it."

"I'll do anything."

A servant entered the door with a tray that had three hairs on it. Hades took it from him and put it into Jim's lap.  
>"Twist them together."<p>

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, but it won't be easy, and your powers won't work for a few weeks afterwards."

"Wait did you just say powers?"

"Yes, I did, now get on with it."

Jim Hawkins reached for the three hairs and picked them up. He hesitantly started to weave them together.

A moment later, the palace echoed with his screams.


	13. Chapter 12

**The prophecy chapter 12**

Cale lead Ariel through many neighborhoods and they hid in alleyways when The Closier carriages went by. Ariel had stopped asking by then, she had gotten enough of the 'I'll tell you later's and the 'be quiet's for now, so she didn't say anything until they reached their destination, which had taken them about three hours to reach.  
>"So, where are we now?"<br>Cale looked giddy, not the squealing girl kind, but as if he was holding his breath in excitement. He answered mysteriously as always.  
>"Help."<br>"Oh."  
>He knocked on the door and a hatch opened in eyeshight. Two dark eyes appeared inside and a woman's voice hissed "What!" The eyes then calmed and the voice said, in a more smooth manner: "Oh it's you."<br>They heard a few bolts and locks be unlocked and then the doors opened, revealing a woman, about two years older than them. She had black hair down to her shoulders was wearing a somewhat battle outfit without the armor. It suited her though.  
>She hugged Cale.<br>"I heard about what happened yesterday, are you okay?"  
>"I'll manage. How are you?"<br>"Oh, nothing new, same old, same old."  
>Cale nodded.<br>The girl then set her eyes on Ariel. Her eyes widened. Then she looked to Cale.  
>"You found her?"<br>He nodded again. Quite pleased with himself.  
>She handed Ariel her hand.<br>"I'm Mulan, nice to meet you, uhm..?"  
>"Ariel" she answered. "My name's Ariel."<br>"Well then Ariel, do you want some tea?"

* * *

><p>After having a few cups of tea, they started talking strategy. They talked about the instructions Merlin had given them, and how they could be put into action.<br>On the paper the instructions were written in a code, that they easily solved, given that the paper had been meant for them.  
>After they were through and they had the solution in front of them, the paper said:<br>Break the Crystal orb with the gold of El Dorado.  
>Burn it's pieces in the flames of the Wizard of Oz.<br>Then wash what is left in Wonderland's tea.  
>And throw it down the cliff, Skull Rock in Neverland<p>

"That's a handful" Cale said after a brief moment of silence.  
>"Yeah, well." Mulan started. "It's pretty obvious we're going to be travelling."<br>"We?" Cale questioned.  
>"You didn't think I was staying here did you?"<br>"NO! You can't come with us. After that thing with Shang, Shan Yu is out there looking for you."  
>"Well I hope he finds me, because I'll KILL HIM!"<br>"And he'll kill you! He remembers his enemies, especially you."  
>Mulan pouted unhappily. "Fine I won't go after him, but I'm going with you and that's final. You know that if anything happens to that girl, we're done."<br>"Fine." Cale said and they walked in different directions. Mulan went to pack her stuff and Cale sat down by the dining table.  
>Ariel wanted to ask who Shan Yu was, but decided to save it for later.<br>In the evening they ate and then went to sleep. The next day would be exhausting and thus important to rest well.  
>In her bed, Ariel wondered what had made Mulan so mad that she was going to kill that man, Shan Yu. And who was Shang? She hoped to get answers to these questions, if not all her questions, because if there was something in the whole wide world that Ariel hated more than car accidents, it was not knowing about things.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

The prophecy chapter 13

Jim's body ached. The chains still burned on his wrists and the headache he'd had before he started twisting those hairs together had multiplied by ten. He raised himself up to the wall to find that everyone was still awake.  
>Hades and Jafar had left him a while ago and told him to sleep. He still felt like hell.<p>

Chel sat across him on the floor and she watched him with concern. Miguel and Tulio shot him glances every now and then but mostly, they just looked down on their legs.  
>Everything was dead silent.<br>It went on like this for about an hour, then they heard a few guards walk by the door and everybody in the cell tensed up. The sound deafened and they relaxed a bit.

Nobody said anything until Tulio decided to break the ice.  
>"So, Jim. How did you come here?"<br>"Tulio!" Chel snapped at him. "What?" he said, "just making conversation, the silence was killing me!"  
>"No it's okay," Jim spoke with a rasped voice, "I got here the same way you did. They kidnapped me."<br>"So you're from Atlantis?"  
>"No, I'm from America, a town called Montressor."<br>"America!" Tulio and Miguel shouted, and Miguel carried on.  
>"The new world? You're from there?"<br>"I'm not sure they call it that anymore."  
>"They don't? What do they call it then?"<br>"The United States of America, USA for short."  
>"U S A?" Tulio said in disbelief<br>"Never heard of a name change." Miguel said.  
>"Uhh, okay? So, where are you two from?"<br>They looked at each other and both of them said:"Spain"  
>"Spain huh? Nice country, never been there, but.."<br>His voice started to drift off, the headache was starting to pulse up again.  
>But the two men seemed very enthusiastic.<br>"Oh it's lovely"  
>"you should come by sometime, visit, you know, when we're out of here, I mean.."<br>"Yeah definitely."

They were quiet for a moment but then Jim had a thought that pestered his mind,  
>the way Miguel and Tulio acted, the way they didn't know America was called the USA.<br>Then it clicked.

"Guys?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What year is it?"  
>"1519 why? Did you lose track of time?"<br>"No,I think you did."


	15. Chapter 14

**The Prophecy**

**Chapter 14**

As they reached the boarders of Atlantis, outlaws and vagabonds seemed to pool around them. Everybody in a two-mile radius seemed intrigued by these travelers.

"So, who's Shang?"

Mulan gasped and almost fell off of her horse as Ariel had her horse trot beside Mulan's. "Oh, uh sorry." She apologized when she saw how startled Mulan was.

"No, it's alright, has uh, has Cale told you anything?"  
>Ariel Shook her head, and motioned for Mulan to keep talking.<br>"Oh right, yeah, Shang was my fiancé, we were spies for the rebels in Oz up until recently. We were penetrating the Closiers armies and he and I were undercover. We were discovered and he got killed. Shan Yu, one of the Closiers killed him." Mulan's voice cracked.

"Oh that's terrible!" Ariel said with remorse. "I'm sorry."  
>"Don't be." Mulan managed to crack a smile through the tears.<br>"So that's why he's after you, because you escaped?"  
>Mulan nodded and they continued to trot in silence after that.<p>

* * *

><p>Cale's senses tingled and he could barely breathe. His throat was closing and his claustrophobia was at its peak.<p>

Mulan noticed this and stopped her horse. The whole group stopped in its tracks. She walked up to Cale and asked him if he was okay.

"I need some air." Was all he said.

The girls set up some tents and made a fire while Cale went to clear his head. His mind was so loaded he didn't want to think anymore. This girl that was with them, Ariel, seemed to have endless drive. Her family had just died but she hadn't spilled a single tear since she went on this journey with him. Sure she was about to jump off a cliff when he found her, but still, this wasn't normal.  
>He didn't know what her place in all this was and he didn't know what she was supposed to do. Every time she asked "what can I do to help?" he shot blanks.<p>

He walked past a few deserted houses and was so lost in his thought that he walked right into someone. He apologized and didn't think of it further, but a moment later he put his hands in his pockets and realized that his map was missing. He turned around and saw the one he bumped into running away.

Cale took after him and after they'd ran for a few minutes, he caught up to the thief and tackled him. It was a dark haired man, with tan skin and brown eyes, and he didn't look a day over twenty. His eyes sparkled with fear and he offered Cale the map. Cale snatched it away while glaring at the other's face.

"I'm sorry I was just so hungry I..." The stranger stuttered out and Cale's glare seemed to make him nervous. Well it should, he had just robbed him.

"If you were hungry, why would you steal a map?" Cale said as he offered the man his hand. The stranger looked at the offered hand, "I was going to trade it for food. You're really not going to punch me or anything?" Cale helped him up.

"no why would you think that?"

"Because I stole from you."

"oh right, that, well I'm heading to this really big fight and I'd rather not risk getting hurt beforehand."

"Cool"

Cale noticed the stranger's stomach growling and decided to offer him dinner.  
>"Would you like to come have something to eat?"<br>"really?"  
>Cale nodded and the stranger smiled.<br>"I'd love to."

**So can anybody guess who this stranger is? Thanks for reading, review if there's anything you want to tell me and have a good day:)**


End file.
